Mi sentir
by gaelya
Summary: ¿podra sakura aprender a vivir con el Uchiha?¿sobrivivira a sus celos?¿a sus peleas?y más importante ¿a su seducción?
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Mi sentir

Después de tu pelea con Naruto pasaron miles de cosas y konoha entro en crisis, pero ahora ya todo está como al principio hay paz y puedo disfrutar del día entrenando con mis compañeros y luego ir a comer con Naruto el cual sigue atragantándose con el ramen. Lo único que nunca cambio y estoy segura que nunca cambiara serán mis sentimientos por ti, como es posible que luego de casi 4 años te siga amando con la misma intensidad de siempre, por momentos pensé que lograría olvidarte, que era un simple enamoramiento de niños pero aun sigues siendo el pensamiento que invade mi mente todas las mañanas al despertar y todas noches al dormir. A veces, deseo dormir eternamente cuando en mis sueños vuelves a konoha pero tengo que volver a la realidad y entender que el día que te fuiste fue para siempre, mi vida ha cambiado ligeramente desde que te fuiste, me uní mas a Naruto el cual es mi mejor amigo, y Hinata se volvió una gran amiga aparte ya no peleo con Ino creo que ella está muy concentrada en conquistar a Sai como para pensar en ti, realmente me alegro porque eso hizo que nuestra amistad perdida volviera, creo que de cierto modo ella es hasta más fuerte que yo, en fin el cambio más rotundo de mi vida a sido él creo que ya me acostumbre a extrañarte y pensar en ti como una loca también ya asumí que nunca volverás por eso tome esta decisión

Ese día me levante del sillón ya que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre abrí la puerta con desgano porque no estaba en uno de los días más alegres de mi vida y era la cara radiante de Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre

-konichiwa Sakura-chan-

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? intento descansar el día de hoy

-lo siento pero Tsunade sama nos necesita en la oficina

-y Sai?

-no dijo que solo requiere de nuestra presencia-

-ok, dame un segundo

Agarre las llaves cerré la puerta y camine junto a Naruto en espera de nuestra próxima misión, la verdad no tenía muchas ansias pero si mucha curiosidad acababa de volver de una y ya tenía que volver a ir a otra últimamente Tsunade estaba buscando matarme pero de ella no me extraña al contrario… Naruto como de costumbre no paro de hablar en todo el camino al parecer a ese chico por mas golpes y desvajos que le ha dado la vida sigue siendo tan alegre como siempre, a veces deseara ser como él porqué a pesar de que sufre por tu partida logra reír estrepitosamente todos los días, yo ahora soy diferente soy más callada, seria, y aprendí a controlar mis impulsos de ira

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡

-ay Naruto no grites estoy junto a ti¡¡

-lo lamento pero esque no me oyes al parecer tus pensamientos son mejores que lo que yo digo

-bueno ¿que sucede?

-mira ya llegamos

Tenía razón estábamos frente la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto abrió la puerta y quede inmóvil… estabas ahí junto a la silla de Tsunade con tu típica posición de dominante estabas firme tal y como la vez que te vimos en la cueva de Oroshimaru, miles de pensamientos, millones de sentimientos invadieron mi corazón ¿que debía, que QUERIA hacer?, no lo sé, pero de todos los sentimientos que pasaron por mi corazón como un flash se detuvo solo uno, el rencor, un momento… ¿rencor?, como era posible… estaba enojada quería matarlo a golpes pero ¿Por qué? Suplique a Kami miles de veces que te trajera de vuelta a konoha, he llorado 4 años seguidos por ti y ahora ¿te odio? Tengo que estar loca miles de veces pensé que cuando llegaras iba a correr a abrazarte como una loca y tú me quitarías diciéndome que no te dejo respirar pero ahora solo quería hacer una cosa… correr pero por más que lo deseaba mis pies no se podían mover honestamente creo que hasta se me olvido respirar. Oí la voz de Tsunade pero casi no era audible creo que nos indico que entráramos porque Naruto si logro avanzar, agarro mi mano y me jalo yo estaba como un papel, mi mente había entrado en coma, hacia todo lo que me digieran y lo que me pidieran porque no razonaba trate de poner atención a tsunade la cual decía

-bueno, como notan Sasuke ha vuelto a konoha, ya que a cumplido todo lo que quería he decidido aceptarlo de vuelta pero no lo puedo dejar solo de nuevo, así que quería pedirles amablemente, que lo cuiden o más bien lo vigilen, debido a que se que Naruto es un desastre y seria uno peor ponerlos juntos he decidido que Sakura cuidara a Sasuke o sea vivirán en la misma casa, porque no me arriesgaré a dejar a Sasuke solo,¿ estas de acuerdo?

-N…no-dije sin dejar de ver el suelo

-Sakura, por favor tú eras la más interesada en que volviera y ¿ahora dices que no? si no tendré que exiliar a Sasuke de Konoha

En ese momento mi vida no tenía sentido y tampoco lo que quería las palabras empezaron a salir solas como si mi corazón las mandara

-por mí que se largue, no lo quiero ver-dije tranquila casi con melancolía

-pe…pero- oí la voz impresionada de Naruto

-No Naruto el se largo hace 4 años y cree que puede venir así como si nada, como si no nos hubiera dañado lo suficiente, ahora ya todo está perfecto. MI vida comenzó a ser normal y tener orden y no pienso permitir que venga ese a estorbarme puesto que ya no encaja en mi y no voy a reorganizarme, siempre hay que acomodarnos a lo que se te plazca Sasuke pero ahora te voy a decir que esta vez NO-grite al final viéndolo directo a los ojos lo cual me estremeció

Salí de esa oficina sin dejar que el pronunciara palabra y más rabia me daba pensar que el ni tan siquiera le molesto nada de lo que dije ¿como era posible que se sintiera tan placido como si todo estuviera perfecto? pero mientras más me alejaba de ese lugar más sentía mi corazón estallar no pude mas y me senté a llorar. Allí estaba, sentada en la misma banca que me había dejado hace unos años dormida, ahora lo que quería era huir de la misma manera que tú lo habías hecho pero, yo no era una cobarde como tú, me quedare, no me arruinaras pero ahora nada estaba bien, mi corazón había estallado no podía parar de llorar y para mejorar la situación la lluvia tampoco se detenía la sentía caer en mis piernas como reflejo de mis lagrimas pero se detuvieron ya no llovía pero el sonido seguía levante mi vista y allí estaba con sus bellos ojos sosteniendo la sombrilla y una leve sonrisa ya que nunca se rebajaría a sonreír libremente, allí estaba, oí su voz -¿Por qué lloras?- ¿que se suponía que le iba a decir?… no tengo idea, por eso baje la cara y cerré los ojos analizando qué diablos se suponía que tenía que contestar


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

¿Que se suponía que le tenía que contestar?, era mi novio como le iba a ser capaz de decirle tranquilamente "lloro porque sasuke volvió a konoha y tengo pánico" no, no podía era algo que aun no debía de saber o por lo menos algo que todavía no tenía fuerza para decirle que estoy destruida por alguien más , sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado pasando tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro

-vamos a mi casa antes de que te enfermes

-no

-Sakura por favor no seas necia

-no, no puedo llegar así a tu casa tendría mucha vergüenza con tu familia

-no creo que te digan nada vamos…

-no

-o por lo menos vamos a un lugar seco, es fastidioso mojarse

Su personalidad era bastante parecida a la de tuya por momentos era igual de presumido y serio que tu creo que por esa razón me fije en el y deje de soñar contigo, claro era menos orgulloso que tú creo que nadie en este mundo lograra tener el orgullo de un Uchiha, otra de las razones por las cuales estaba con él era por la resignación a que no volverías jamás, aunque el era perfecto y casi igual a ti te seguía extrañando porque el era Negi Hyuga no tú

-Sakura haz caso una vez en tu vida

Oí su voz y empecé a caminar hacia donde él iba de todos modos llevaba un brazo sobre mi hombro para asegurarse de que no huyera, empecé a ver su casa a lo lejos, siempre me daba terror entrar a la casa de los Hyuga principalmente por Hiashi su seriedad helaba cada fibra de mi ser por lo que me detuve

-tranquila no te dirá nada

-de echo creo que mejor me acompañas a mi casa

-mi tío no esta creo que tiene asuntos que arreglar, la única que están son Hinata y Hanabi, entras te secas y después iremos a tu casa

-OK

Entre en la casa me guió asta una sala de estar, espere unos segundos y lo vi volver con un paño y un poco de ropa además Hinata a su lado con un té

-konichiwa sakura chan- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa y un poco de timidez

-konichiwa-

Negi me dio las cosas y se retiro del cuarto dejándome a solas con Hinata

-Negi me dijo que estabas bajo la lluvia, así que te traje esto para que no te enfermaras

-gracias

-se puede saber porque llorabas?

-Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Konoha

-¿Cómo?-dijo asustada al parecer la noticia le impresionó bastante

-prométeme que no le dirás a Negi – le dije apresuradamente

-pero Sakura-chan alguna hora se dará cuenta… esa noticia correrá por todo konoha como el aire, además es preferible que se entere por usted antes que por otras personas

-tienes razón pero no tengo el valor de contarle que estoy llorando por el de nuevo, prefiero decirle en un momento que no me sienta tan mal…

- si quizás es lo más conveniente… -dijo pensativa para luego mostrar un leve rubor en sus mejillas- ¿y Naruto-Kun? ¿Ya se en…entero?-dijo casi al borde de un colapso por la vergüenza

-hai el fue el conmigo donde Tsunade-sama a verlo

-y que… di..jo?

-nose porque yo Salí huyendo de allí apenas Tsunade me pidió alojamiento para sasuke

-¿alojamiento?

-si al parecer no confía en el

-si no te molesta, ¿se podría saber que vas a hacer?

-no sé, estoy aturdida lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa y consultarlo con la almohada-conteste tomando el ultimo sorbo de té que quedaba

-discúlpeme Sakura-chan ud debe de estar muy cansada y yo no la dejo de aturdir con mis preguntas-dijo recogiendo la taza

-tranquila- pero al parecer mis palabras eran inútiles ya que su congoja no bajo

-tenga-dijo acercándome la ropa que me trajo negi la cual había soltado para beber el té

-gracias- le respondí lo mas amable y cariñosa que pude para tratar de que se sintiera mejor. Hinata se retiro con la taza en sus manos dejándome a solas para que pudiera ponerme la ropa seca tranquilamente.

la timidez de Hinata no había cambiado mucho desde que la conozco, la verdad el haberme echo novia de Negi me hizo acercarme mas a ella pero aun así me trata con extrema educación como si fuese una completa extraña aunque también siempre con mucha amabilidad y dulzura, Hinata siempre me ha agradado mucho y ahora mas, ella fue la primera persona en saber todo entre Negi y yo aparte siempre me ayudo mucho en los momentos que llegabas a turbar mis pensamientos cuando me encontraba hablaba un poco conmigo y me llenaba de tranquilidad, lo que mas le agradezco es el echo de que nunca le dijo nada a Negi de las veces que me encontró así.

En fin me puse la ropa que me trajeron, una enagua celeste arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes con unos botines blancos era un ropa bastante bonita seguramente era de Hinata pero realmente nunca pensé que se vistiera tan notoria ya que mayoritariamente andaba con la ropa ninga , pantalones o enaguas largas, Salí del lugar para ir a una sala mas grande aun, la verdad era que la casa de los hyuga era bastante grande, cuando llegue encontré a Hinata y a Negi hablando muy tranquilos sentados en unos sillones muy elegantes

-Oh Sakura-chan al parecer la ropa le queda espectacular, me alegra así se podrá ir seca a su casa-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos en su pecho

-si eso creo jeje supongo que tengo mucha suerte de que tengan ropa de mi talla

-la ropa es de Hinata- dijo negi mientras apartaba la vista de la televisión para por fin dignarse a notar mi presencia

-en serio nunca creí que te vistieras así

-la… la verdad la compre ha…ce un tiempo para complacer a Hanabi pe….pero nunca me la he puesto creo que no es mi estilo-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-quizás… pero estoy segura que te verías muy bien con ella, la ropa es muy linda y a lo mejor logre llamar la atención de cierto ninga hiperactivo – dije en tono sarcástico y cerrándole un ojo a Hinata la cual casi muere en el instante

-si le gusta tanto creo que debería de dejársela-dijo moviendo la manos con rapidez y buscando cambiar de tema

-jeje, creo que te servirá mas a ti que a mi

-nun… nunca la he usado así que i… insisto

-pero uno nunca sabe cuando aparezca el momento

-vamos déjala ya porque si no va a morir de la vergüenza solo acéptala

Negi tenia razón creo que deja a Hinata estaba shock de solo pensar que alguna vez Naruto la llegase a ver de esa manera la hizo ponerse pálida y temblorosa

-bu…bueno cre…o q… q… que mejor me re… retiro para que hablen tra… tranquilos

Y salio huyendo del lugar

-creo que no debí asustarla tanto

-tranquila ya conoces a Hinata apenas le mencionan a Naruto es como pedirle que se tire contra 10 0000 tiburones

-yo creo que prefiere eso antes que ponerse esta ropa y pasarle cerca

-y… ¿me vas a contar porque llorabas?

Demonios debí suponer que me lo preguntaría pero no estaba lista así que me senté analizando lo que iba a contestar

-debió ser algo muy malo porque tu mirada de angustia volvió-dijo preocupado acercándose a mi, se hincó y tomando mi barbilla subió mi cara para examinarme mejor

-no…estoy segura

-¿de que?

-de si es algo para bien o para mal y mucho menos de cómo deba de actuar- conteste triste sin mirarlo a los ojos porque no podía

-dime y yo talvez te pueda ayudar- contestó con ternura acomodando un mechón mojado de mi cabello, le sonreí porque realmente se veía preocupado por mi lo cual me hizo sentir mejor

-Mira!! Ha dejado de llover creo que ahora si podré ir a mi casa y dejar de ser una molestia- conteste alegre, lo cual realmente estaba por haber encontrado una manera de desviar la conversación

Notó mi intención, solo a mi se me ocurre intentar engañar al GENIO hyuga, me miró con ojos de ironía durante unos segundos y luego se rindió y me siguió el juego

-no eres una molestia Sakura, jamás lo serás- contesto son una leve sonrisa- te acompaño-recogiendo mis cosas

-NO-conteste nerviosa de seguro preguntarías hasta el fin de camino o Tsunade me estaría esperando con un cuchillo con ganas de asesinarme por no hacerle caso o peor aun ya estarían las maletas tuyas en mi sala por el simple hecho de que un Uchiha no se desprecia

-pero ya es muy noche, lo mejor es que…

-yo me puedo cuidar ¿soy una ninga no? Aparte tengo que pasar por la casa de Ino a preguntarle que sucedió con sai esta semana porque no me lo ha contado y llevo un informe diario es como mi telenovela no lo puedo perder así que asta luego – te di un beso en la mejilla y huí de las misma manera que Hinata lo había echo

Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi hogar pensando en como le iba a contar de tu llegada en como iban a ser las cosas a partir de hoy que estabas en konoha y en si debía o no recibirte en mi casa, deje a mi corazón hablar un segundo el cual decía sin parar SI SI SI y me di cuenta de que mi corazón no es mi mejor ayuda porque hace unas horas te estaba odiando, ahora me doy cuenta que soy el ser mas cambiante que hay en el planeta ahora si todo en mi vida estaba otra vez echo un desastre y otra vez por tu culpa ahh aunque en la oficina de Tsunade grite a los cuatro vientos que no me ibas a enredar termine echa un nudo.

Entre a mi casa me di un baño me puse mi pantalón y camiseta de pijama con un enorme sueton, me acosté en mi cama prendí el radio que tenia en mi mesita y por desgracia estaba la estación de tu música preferida y no la quite porque aunque era aburrida negi me acostumbro a oír música clásica ¡ja! otra cosa en común poco a poco sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando asta quedar completamente consumida en un sueño que precisamente eras tú al parecer no te basto con atormentarme el día si no también la noche


	3. chapter 3

hola queria agradercer a setsuna17 por apoyar mi fic gracias por dejar reviews pero este es mi ultimo intento T____T asi que plis dejen reviews para saber si sigo o no pero de todos modos gracias por el apoyo

Cap 3

El sonido del teléfono me despertó de golpe, casi siempre me despertaba la luz del sol pero la noche anterior había cerrado todas las ventanas para no ser despertada y evitar el día todo lo posible, me levante casi arrastrándome por el sueño

-¿diga?-al hablar sentí como si un gato hubiese estado bajando con las uñas por mi garganta al parecer la lluvia de la noche anterior me callo pésimamente

-¿Sakura?- era la voz de Ino lo cual me dieron ganas de tirar el teléfono no por ella si no por la poca gana que tenia de oír historias de amor de sus intentos porque Sai la vea

-¿Qué necesitas? no estoy de humor y aparte me siento pésimo creo que me enferme así que hablamos de Sai luego-

-NO!!! Sakura no es de Sai es de Sasuke

me detuve en seco a oír ese nombre

-volvió a konoha lo vi pasar con Naruto el cual se veía muy contento por su regreso el iba serio como siempre y sin importarle todas las miradas que lo seguían- sonaba impactada, acelerada, alegre y emocionada

Solo me quede con el teléfono en mi oreja unos segundos estaba inmóvil oí la voz de Ino llamándome con curiosidad pero no me importo solo colgué el teléfono y me fui a sentar en mi cama, volví a ver mi mesita de noche porque el sonido de la música capto mi atención al parecer seguía sonando la música clásica, lo apague y al correr mi mano bote, sin querer, una foto, la levante y vi que era la foto de nuestro equipo, aun seguía allí…. creo que me acostumbre tanto a su presencia que ya la había olvidado. Vi a Kakashi- sensei a Naruto me vi y note todo lo que había cambiado desde esa foto y luego vi tu rostro a un principio sentí ganas de llorar eternamente de nuevo para luego volver ese sentimiento de ira que tuve la noche anterior donde Tsunade, tire la foto contra la pared y me tumbe a mi cama envolviéndome en las cobijas quedando dormida de nuevo.

Desperté porque no podía obligar a mi cuerpo a dormir mas aparte el hambre era ya muy notoria, trate de levantarme y caí al piso al parecer estaba muy débil me apoye en la cama y subí como pude apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar, me sentía mareada y moribunda aparte un frió inexplicable tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, los escalofríos y el temblor eran incontenibles, sin duda… estaba con calentura tome un poco de chacra tratando de darle un poco de fuerzas a mi cuerpo, logre caminar asta el teléfono lo agarre y caí al suelo con todo y marque el numero de Ino

-¿ahora si estas de humor y no me vas a tirar el teléfono?

-I…no a…a…a…-demonios me era muy difícil hablar mi garganta estaba casi despedazada por lo que hasta pronunciar hola era casi una tortura

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura?

-ve…ven ya

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

-ven

-si espérame no te muevas de donde estés ni hagas nada, trata de mantenerte viva

Solté el teléfono realmente si estuviese colgado o no, no me interesaba suplique a Kami que Ino se acordara de la llave debajo del tapete para que no rompiera ninguna ventana ni nada por el estilo, el frió se estaba volviendo desquiciante y sin darme cuenta mi sueta estaba empapada de sudor y cada vez me sentía mas débil me tire al suelo ya que suponía un desmayo y no quería golpearme y luego estabas tu en mi espalda agradeciendo por todo yo estaba llorando era ese sueño otra vez… tu partida pero esta vez no me golpeaste si no me abrasaste oí que pronunciabas mi nombre

-Sakura

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Sakura por favor responde

Era la voz de Ino preocupada, abrí los ojos muy lento por el impacto de la luz encandécete del bombillo estaban Ino y Shikamaru a su lado

-¿como te sientes?¿que te paso?¿porque estas así?

-Ino no la aturdas con tantas preguntas la pobre acaba de despertar debe estar aturdida y adolorida

-pero…pero ¿quiero saber que paso?

-déjala respirar debe ser problemático estar enfermo con alguien a la par tuya aturdiéndote

Vi a mi alrededor y estaba todavía en mi cuarto pero en mi cama, vi hacia la mesita en la cual estaba apoyada una base de suero a la cual estaba conectada, el goteo me hipnotizo unos segundo para luego recordar lo que paso creo que al recordarte mi cara se entristeció porque vi a Ino poner su mano sobre mi cabeza en modo de consolación

-todo esto fue por la llegada inesperada de Sasuke ¿verdad?-dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza

Solo corrí mi cabeza tratando de evitar el tema o haciendole creer que estaba equivocada

Aparto su mano para luego coger la foto rota de mi equipo que estaba a mis pies, creo que la habían rejuntado porque no quedaban pedazos de vidrio en la pared que la tire

-creo que no debí avisarte-dijo bajando la cara

-no aaah- el dolor de mi garganta seguía, subí mis manos para agarrarla mientas intentaba tragar

-vamos Ino dejémosla descansar por lo visto aun sigue débil y le duele hablar

Shikamaru jalo a Ino de la mano suavemente hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla me dijo- te traeré algo para el dolor pero intenta dormir ¿si?- me pidió mientras apagaba la luz

Vi el reloj que estaba guindando en la pared marcaba las 3 AM era increíble todo el tiempo que había pasado dormida e inconsciente talvez en el día mucho aguante despierta una hora, moví mi mano, solo para sentirme un poco mas incorporada, y sentí la foto la agarre y vi otra vez tu rostro, creo que esta vez no tenia fuerzas para odiarte así que solo suspiré, era irónico el pensar en todo lo que lloré para que volvieras y al parecer me estaba haciendo mas daño tu regreso que tu ida claro que cuando te fuiste llore como estupida por meses pero nunca llegue a estar en cama como ahora, lo único que sabia era que de una u otra manera siempre me ibas a terminar haciendo daño, volví a suspirar y ahora quite mi mirada de la foto y me concentre en el techo el cual fue mi ultima visión antes de quedar profundamente dormida

bueno ahí esta espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis T____________T


	4. Chapter 4

holaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias por los reviews, y sip intentaré hacer los cap mas grandes jiji gracias ^_^

Cap 4

Oí la puerta abrirse con delicadeza

-¿Sakura?-oí la voz varonil de shikamaru mientras me movía para intentar despertarme

Abrí los ojos para toparme con una taza que me estaba ofreciendo

-¿q..que es eso?

-es solo una sopa para que comas algo, después de 2 días con solo suero creo te debes de sentir con hambre ¿o no?

-¿2 días?

-si después de que llamaste a Ino, supongo que te desmayaste porque cuando llegamos te encontramos en el suelo con todo echo un desastre, ino acomodo un poco la cama y luego te acostamos, no te despertaste en todo el día por lo que acomodamos un poco y fuimos al hospital donde nos dieron el suero para que te pudieras fortalecer, al día siguiente tampoco te despertaste hasta las 3 de la mañana cuando empezaste a pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke pero cuando volví ya te habías dormido de nuevo

-¿y como llegaste aquí?

-yo estaba entrenando con Ino cuando la llamaste

-oh gracias

-bueno comete eso, yo le iré a decir a Ino que ya despertaste

solo afirme con la cabeza, me sentía mucho mejor, honestamente ya no me sentía enferma por lo que comí lo que me trajeron me levante y me bañe cuando Salí del baño vi la hora eran las 9 AM, agarre la taza de sopa y Salí de mi habitación

-Sakura ¿ya te sientes bien?- pregunto Ino alegremente

-si eso creo

-lo lamento

-¿ah?

-si lamento haberte avisado así de sasuke, fui una idiota no debí decir nada

-tranquila no es tu culpa yo ya sabia de su regreso desde un día antes, me enferme por estar bajo la lluvia no es tu culpa

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Tsunade nos dijo a mí y a Naruto

-oh- dijo un poco mas relajada

Me senté junto a ella contándole todo y suplicando su ayuda con respecto a Negi, la cual me dijo que a estas alturas ya debe de saber luego, Shikamaru nos dijo que Tsunade me mandó a llamar de nuevo, lave la taza con regaños de Ino por mojarme y luego salí de la casa, Ino y Shikamaru se fueron para otra dirección aunque fue casi imposible convencerla de que estaría bien, llegue a la oficina de Tsunade donde Naruto y Sasuke me estaban esperando

-que bueno que te dignas a llegar- dijo la vieja

-lo siento, pero es que estuve un poco enferma y Ino no me quería dejar venir-

-bueno por lo menos llegaste, ahora quiero decirte que tuve que dejar a Sasuke estos días en la casa de Naruto lo cual me hizo convencerme más que eso es una pésima idea-

-pero yo ya dije que….-

-por lo mismo tome la decisión de que dejo de ser una petición y paso a ser una orden, tómalo como una misión-no me dejó hablar, lo debí suponer…

-pe…- era inútil no sé ni para que intentaba hablar

-Sakura no digo más ¿o vas a rechazar una misión?

En ese momento tuve unas ganas incontrolables de matar a Tsunade y a Sasuke pero pude contenerme después de todo ella había sido como mi madre, me había enseñado todo lo que sé…

-supongo que no-dije con rabia

-bueno entonces no se dice más Sasuke sigue a Sakura a su casa que será tu nuevo hogar asta que lo sienta necesario y Naruto si deseas los puedes acompañar…

-hai- respondimos los 3 a unísono

Salí de la oficina a paso apresurado pero a pesar de casi que corrí me lograron alcanzar, baje mi paso porque de todos modos era inútil caminar rápido, todo el camino fuimos en silencio algunas veces cruzaron una palabras entre ellos pero no puse atención porque lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa

-bueno creo que llegamos-dije cortante abrí la puerta y entramos, te quedaste observando la casa detenidamente con aires de grandeza por lo que me dieron ganas de arrancarte la cabeza, como era posible que te burlaras en tus adentros de mi casa

- espero que sea digna para el rey- dije con ironía

-no es una mansión pero sobreviviré-contestaste con una sonrisa

-lo que sea, dormirás en el sillón debido a que no tengo mas cuartos, a menos de que quieras la mía-le dije tratando de fastidiarte

- no estaría mal….pero el sillón esta bien-contestaste indiferente

-la cocina esta a la derecha, como vez no hay puerta por lo que es muy obvio, el baño esta a la derecha es la 2 puerta a la 1 nunca se entra porque es mi cuarto ¿entendido?-trate de dejar claro las cosas estaba mas incomoda yo que tú y odiaba el echo de que todo te diera igual

-si señora- dijiste burlándote de mi –tranquila Sakura solo estaré cuando duerma, Tsunade me mantendrá muy ocupado para evitar que tenga tiempo de huir, si llego a estar aquí máximo serán 2 horas-

-eso espero, porque estas aquí porque eres mi misión pero si por mi fuera…-

-ten por seguro que evitaré todo lo posible ser una molestia- dijo interrumpiéndome

-como sea, acomoda tus cosas, desde hoy esto será tu cuarto supongo, yo me largo-

-Sakura-Chan-dijo Naruto –podría coger algo de comer, muero de hambre- dijo poniendo una mano en el estomago y la otra señalaba la cocina

-claro Naruto, por cierto Sasuke aquí no estarás de gratis-

-si ya contaba con ello-

-perfecto- dije mientra tiraba un portazo

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo solo en dirección directa, estaba al borde de estallar de la furia siempre te saliste con la tuya estabas en mi casa, ahh te odiaba con lo mas profundo de mi alma

-¿Sakura?-oí la voz de la persona que menos quería oír

-Negi ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije asustada

-e… creo que porque estamos frente a mi casa-

-oh- mire hacia enfrente y tenia razón estaba en su casa o mas bien en la entrada-jeje creo que no me di cuenta, lo lamento –

-no hay problema, vamos, acompáñame a comer-me pidió amablemente

-a tu, tu, casa- dije horrorizada

-jeje claro que no, no te quiero matar de un infarto, vamos a comer barbacoa o algo así –

-a entonces con todo el gusto del mundo- le respondí alegremente

-te vez mejor-empezó a decir mientras caminábamos

-si supongo que mi humor ha mejorado desde el día que me encontraste-

-que bueno me contaron que estabas muy enferma, lamento no ir a verte pero acabo de llegar de una misión-

-no, no hay problema Ino me cuido muy bien junto con Shikamaru-decía mientras sonreía

-si supongo ella fue la que me comento, es irónico nunca pensé que te fuese a afectar tanto el regreso de Sasuke…-dijo con indiferencia

-…-

-mira ya llegamos-

Entramos y nos sentamos a comer el pidió su almuerzo y yo solo un vaso de agua

-¿estas bien? Te vez decaída-

Que esperaba después de lo que dijo ¿pretendía que estuviera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

-¿Ino te contó?....lo de…-

-no ella jamás te traicionaría- hablaba mientra empezaba a comer-yo tuve que ir a recibirlo a las afueras de Konoha-

-¿Cómo?-me asombre tanto que bote el vaso de agua sin querer –uy disculpa- decía mientra recogía el desastre

-Sakura-me llamo amablemente mientras sostuvo mi mano para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo-tranquilízate era de suponer que alguna hora volvería-

- entonces cuando me encontraste ya sabias todo ¿cierto?

-si pero no quería presionarte mucho acerca de eso para que no te pusieras peor, pero al parecer fue inútil, aparte quería que me lo digieras por tu cuenta pero creo nunca lo hubieras echo –

-yo…-demonios no tenia que decirte

-tranquila… lo único que necesito saber es ¿vas a seguir conmigo o saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke?-Negi ya era bastante serio, pero conmigo su voz se tornaba un poco mas dulce, no digo que soltaba su escudo solo lo suavizaba pero a la hora de hacer esta pregunta su voz fue dura y muy directa además sus ojos eran directos y in leíbles

-NO, jamás te dejaría por Sasuke-respondí acelerada y con miedo de verlo irse molesto y herido por mí

-¿segura?-pregunto mas tranquilo

-si, Sasuke ya no significa nada para mí, lo detesto y no quiero que arruine mi vida de nuevo-

-entonces creo que todo esta perfecto-

-bueno… creo que no tanto como creo…-

-¿mmm?

-Sasuke esta viviendo en mi casa-

-¿Qué?, no crees que eres bastante contradictoria primero me dices que lo odias y ahora me dices que le das posada-

-no, no malinterpretes- dije moviendo las manos como loca

-dame un momento- llamo a la mesera que recogió las cosas y pago la cuenta nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar yo solo iba hacia donde el se dirigía

-ahora si explícame-

-el día que me encontraste llorando como demente, fue el día que Tsunade me pidió que dejara que Sasuke viviera conmigo me negué y paso todo lo que ya sabes me mando a llamar y no me pidió, me ordeno que lo aceptara y tu sabes como es Tsunade-

-detesto la idea, ¿Por qué debe de vivir contigo?

-para vigilar que no huya-

-podría huir en cualquier momento incluso en una misión-

-creo que nunca lo dejaran solo en las misiones-

-¿Por qué el Uchiha es tan importante para Konoha al nivel de que no quieran que se valla?-

-supongo que temen que quiera hacer una traición, no lo sé pregúntaselo a Tsunade ella es la Hokage no yo- ya estaba al borde de la desesperación de tantas preguntas

-relájate-dijo por la leve venita que estaba empezando a salir en mi frente

-lo siento pero detesto hablar de Sasuke de echo si por mi fuera lo mandaría a cualquier lugar lejos de Konoha-

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo

-NEGI lo digo en serio-

-si espero, pero la chica que venia con él también esta contigo-

-¿chica?, yo no he visto ninguna chica-

-que extraño cuando fui por el había una chica creo que se llamaba karin

-no, no sé nada de ella-

-bueno quizás están tomando otras medidas con ella –

Nos detuvimos frente a mi casa donde al parecer no quería dejarme allí porque se quedo viéndola sin sentido y sin despedirse

-¿quieres pasar?-le pregunte intentado darle un poco mas de confianza

-no sé, no me agradaría tener que verlo-

-por favor tampoco me agradaría tener que soportar estar allí sola con él-

- si supongo que la tentación debe de serte insoportable-

-no, me refiero por lo molesto que es-creo que mis ojos demostraron las ganas de matarlo que tenia así que acepto

Por suerte entramos y lo único que estaban eran tus cosas en la sala, mi sala es muy pequeña, tenia un televisor que era lo primero que se veía al entrar, tenia un sillón grande y uno pequeño frente al televisor dándole la espalda a la puerta y en medio del televisor y el sillón había una pequeña mesa de vidrio con un pequeño florero que siempre estaba adornado gracias a Negi que me traía las flores, el la pared que dirigía hacia la cocina había una linda pecera con fyuu mi pequeño pez ángel pero ahora todo estaba lo único que se sentía extraño en el lugar era una pequeña maleta que era lo único tuyo

-vez no hay nadie, había porque preocuparse-

-mira quien lo dice ¿? ­^_^-

Entre a la cocina la cual solo tenia un refrigerador, un microondas, una pila que no tuve que comprar ya que estaba adaptada al mueble y una mesa para 2 persona que comúnmente éramos Negi y yo a veces Ino o Naruto, la mesa a los lados tenia 2 pliegues para agrandarla y hacerla para 4 pero nunca ha sido necesario, en fin abrí el refrigerador y agarre un galón de helados de fresa, mi favorito, y fui a sentarme al sillón con las piernas cruzadas como indio a comerlo, Negi prendió el tele para distraerse mientras yo alimentaba mi adicción por los helados estuvimos viendo televisión por un tiempo mientras me contaba de la misión de la cual acababa de llegar

-¿piensas comerte todo ese helado?- me pregunto incrédulo

-supongo ya llevo mas de la mitad jeje-

-es increíble te morirás de congelamiento de cerebro-

Me quede viendo el helado como una niña cuando le dicen que su juguete tomara vida y la matara para que lo deje

-je jeje no te lo tomes tan enserio, no seas inocente a veces pareces que tienes la edad de Hanabi- dijo burlándose de mi credulidad

-yo no soy inocente- dije sacando la lengua

-si claro y lo demuestras con tus acciones-

Lo único que hice fue hacer un puchero y echarme una cucharada de helado a la boca por desgracia tenia razón a pesar de que había cambiado mi forma de ser radicalmente desde que Sasuke se fue de Konoha cuando estaba con Negi volvía a ser la chica inocente que era cuando tenia 12 años, después de todo él había sido el único que me había ayudado cuando te fuiste por lo tanto pensé que solo con él podía volver a ser yo

-iré a tomar un vaso de fresco ¿tienes?

-creo que no jeje- conteste avergonzada

-¿algo para hacer?

-nop

-¿leche?-

-nop-

-¿agua?

-si eso creo que si

-bueno aunque sea

-no molestes no he tenido tiempo de ir de compras

-tu nunca has tenido tiempo-grito desde la cocina

-claro que si, pero he estado muy ocupada aparte no gano tanto dinero

-yo tampoco y por lo menos tengo comida

-tu vives con tu tío y Hinata yo vivo sola ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Sakura?-me llamo extrañado

-¿Qué se te perdió el refrigerador?-le pregunté burlándome de el

-no pero creo que un hada lleno de comida tu lacena y refrigerador o tu tienes amnesia

-¿Qué?-dije levantándome del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina cuando llegue Negi tenia razón mi refrigerador y todo estaba lleno

-estoy segura que yo no fui

-¿entonces?- pregunto Negi mientras tomaba un refresco

-su…supongo que fue el Uchiha- dije recordándome de tu nueva residencia

-entonces por lo que veo el que Sasuke Uchiha viva aquí término siendo beneficioso para ti-

-por supuesto que no aunque compre un televisor pantalla plana seguirá siendo un estorbo-

-Sakura no te mientas a ti mismas, ¿me vas a decir que no te alegra aunque sea una vez en tu vida tener algo que comer que no sea de preparar instantáneo o algo que calentar de un restaurante?

-pues… PERO YO NO SOY TAN DESASTROSA¡¡¡

-jeje claro que no

-bueno quizás un poco-dije jugando con el helado, como era posible que alguien tan perfeccionista como Negi incluso alguien que llaman Genio en su clan se enamorara de alguien como yo, que no tenia nada especial y mucho menos perfección

-bueno creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla-

-mmm pero si apenas son las 8 de la noche-

-Sakura estoy aquí desde las 2 de la tarde- dijo casi suplicándome que lo dejara ir, él tenía razón pero yo tenía pánico de quedar sola

-bueno supongo que no me queda mas ¿verdad?

-exacto- dijo mientras ponía el jugo en el basurero y se acercaba para darme un beso en la frente e irse Negi muy pocas veces me besaba en la boca por lo que lo jale y le di un pequeño beso el solo sonrió y se fue, la verdad es que el estar con Negi era la manera de huir de mi confusión de sentimientos hacia ti así que me quería convencer de que amaba a Negi estaba segura que lo quería pero si era necesario me obligaría a amarlo o me engañaría pensado que lo amo para alejarme de ti

Agarre el helado y lo guarde quedo menos de la mitad pero solo de pensar en lo que Negi había dicho antes se me quito la obsesión apague el tele y me metí a mi cuarto lo cerré con llave por cualquier cosa que intentaras, no quería morir mientras dormía, me bañe, me puse la pijama y me acosté haciéndome un nudo con la cobija


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias x las que me agregaron a sushistorias favoritas T___T

y gracias por los reviews wiiiii

Cap 5

Me levante y me metí al baño salí pensado en que iba a desayunar o mejor dicho donde iba a desayunar, llegue a la cocina y me tome un vaso de agua como era de costumbre, pase por la sala de nuevo sin acostumbrarme de tu presencia y agarre el alimento de Fyuu, que era lo único que milagrosamente nunca faltaba en mi casa, lo alimente agarré el teléfono que guindaba en pared junto a Fyuu y llamé a Ino

-hola Ino ¿Qué tal estas?

-Si claro puedes venir

-ah pero no…

-casi nunca llamas a estas horas y si llamas es para venir a desayunar, pero pensé que con Sasuke iba a ser diferente

-buenos días-oí una voz detrás de mi

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa- tire el teléfono y me volví asustada

-tranquilízate no te voy a comer-dijiste mientras acomodabas las cobijas y el sillón-creo que la persona con la que hablabas debe estar molesta de que la dejaras guindando-

-je je es solo Ino, supongo que ya debe de estar acostumbrada-dije completamente roja, te veías increíblemente sexy, solo llevabas el pantalón de pijama dejando tu pecho al descubierto, asumí que debes de estar muy orgulloso de tu perfecto cuerpo

-¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntaste asustado ya que estaba mas roja que un tomate

-no… es decir si, bueno talvez, la verdad es que no sé- se me olvido toda la rudeza del día anterior hoy solo estaba aturdida por lo increíblemente guapo que eras intente recuperar mi compostura huyendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Me seguiste para mi desgracia, abriste el refrigerador y te hiciste un cereal

-oh por cierto, supongo que gracias

-no se supone que debo ayudar si estoy aquí, aparte voy a vivir aquí y no voy a estar en decadencia-

-YO NO ESTABA EN DECADENCIA, solo no tuve tiempo para ir de compras

-si como digas

-hey no critiques mi casa

-no lo hago solo digo que eres un poco descuidada

-por supuesto que no, pero yo si e tenido que luchar por las cosas no como tu que solo les falta darte un altar

-eso sucede cuando eres útil y no una molestia para Konoha

-NO eso sucede cuando te tienen mucho miedo y no quieres que vuelvas A TRAICIONAR A KONOHA- grite con toda el enojo de mi alma

- pero por lo menos saben que tienes el poder de hacerlo y no me toman como algo insignificante-me contestaste empezando a molestarte

-prefiero ser tomada como algo insignificante a ser tomada como una traidora-

Al parecer eso te hizo molestar bastante porque pusiste el cereal en la mesa y cuestión de segundo sentí cuando choque contra la pared con tus manos aprisionándome y el sharingan estaba empezando a notarse

-repítelo-tu voz era molesta, estaba más gruesa de lo normal

-…-no podía decir nada, pero no por miedo si no porque lograste hipnotizarme siempre quise tenerte así de cerca

-repíteme que soy un traidor-tu cara estaba a milímetros de la mía, sentía tu respiración creo que notaste mi cara de hipnotizada porque salio una pequeña sonrisa de tus labios, los cuales no dejaba de ver

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura, se te fue la rudeza?-me preguntaste burlón, eso hizo que me despertara aunque estuviera en trance nunca dejaría que me dominaras como antes

-por supuesto que no, simplemente no quería gastar saliva pero si quieres oírlo de nuevo TRAIDOR-

-en serio ¿eso crees?- me aprisionaste mas con tu cuerpo

-s..Si-

-pero ¿estas segura?-subiste tu mano acariciando mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mejilla donde pasaste tus dedos con delicadeza

-e… e… yo creo…que… si…no, si estoy segura-

-¿aja?- notaste que ya estaba completamente desorientada por lo que sonreíste victorioso sentí como te ibas acercando cuidadosamente pero

Ting-Tong

Era el timbre me soltaste y Salí casi que corriendo hacia la puerta, tome aire para que no se notara lo mal que estaba y abrí

-hola Sakura-Chan- decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Naruto¡¡¡ gracias a Kami que vienes

-ah?

-es decir, ¿pasa quieres desayunar, almorzar? lo que sea ¿quieres ramén?

-pues supongo

-que bien- lo jale del brazo metiéndolo a la casa y empujándolo hasta la cocina

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura-Chan?, nunca me habías recibido tan alegre- pobre Naruto estaba completamente confundido

-¿que tiene de malo recibir bien a tu mejor amigo en tu casa?- dije nerviosa

-no nada pero…-

-YA NARUTO AGRADECE O NO TE VUELVO A INVITAR EN LO QUE TIENES DE VIDA-

-lo…lo siento – dijiste retrocediendo a la par tuya

-relájate Naruto no creo que te haga nada solo esta un poco desorientada-dijiste mientras lavabas los platos

-y que te hace creer eso, yo estoy perfecta-

-pero parece todo lo contrario-

-mejor no la retes Sasuke es mas peligrosa cuando esta así –

-NARUTOOOOOO-

-jeje olvídalo-dijo con una gotita

-ah -dije sentándome la verdad era que si perdí todo el control – páseme un vaso de agua quien sea- suplique

Agarraste el vaso y me lo ofreciste, te lo arrebate y me lo tome de un solo trago

-yo mejor me voy a la sala- dijo Naruto retirándose

-No naru…-fue inútil solo lo oí sentarse en el sillón y prender la televisión

-relájate, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer-

-no creo en tus promesas-

-me inmajino que debe ser difícil creer en la promesas de alguien a quien consideras traidor, pero por favor tranquilízate-dijiste completamente ilegible no entendí si fue una orden o una petición, tu tono volvió a ser frío como siempre

-casi me matas y me dices que me tranquilice no es muy común que alguien se levante, te acorrale y active el sharingan buscando la manera de matarte- dije tratando de hacerle creer que no noté lo demás

-ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer si no me crees es tu problema- saliste molesto de la cocina hacia donde Naruto

Me terminé mi vaso de agua y luego desayune, fui donde estabas tu y Naruto peleando como niños por el control, jeje al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambiaran por lo que me senté en el sillón pequeño tratando de ver televisión pero era inútil porque por tu culpa y la de Naruto no se quedaba en un solo canal

-ay por favor maduren-

Los dos me volvieron a ver mientras estaban hechos un nudo por el control se acomodaron y pusieron el control en la mesa

-todo es culpa de Sasuke que no me deja ver los dibujos animados en paz-

-estas demasiado grande para ver esas porquerías, aparte yo no voy a perder mí tiempo en tus patéticos programas-

-ya no empiecen pongan una película cualquiera y punto-

Pusieron una película al fin mientras la veíamos callados sonó el timbre

-mmm ¿Quién será?

-a lo mejor es Negi- dijo Naruto haciéndome ojitos

-¿Negi?, ¿Por qué Negi?- preguntaste, al parecer Naruto no se tomo la molestia de contarte pero eso me hizo querer no abrirle tenia miedo de que te enteraras que Negi era mi novio

-ay cállate Naruto-

El timbre volvió a sonar lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa que pasaba si de verdad era Negi, bueno supongo que nada después de todo el era mi novio y tu no eras nadie

-¿no vas a abrir Sakura-Chan?

-si claro-me levante y abrí la puerta por suerte eran Ino y Hinata

-Sakura hasta que al fin te dignas a abrir pensé que te habías desmayado de nuevo-

-ho..hola Sakura ya se encuentra bien-

-hola, y si ya estoy mejor gracias Hinata

Ino entro a la casa jalando a Hinata del brazo después de todo mi casa era como si fuera la de ella

-oh Sasuke-Kun- dijo Ino avergonzada supongo que no esperaba que estuvieras allí

-¿esta viviendo aquí?-dijo Hinata rompiendo toda su vergüenza y educación al parecer la noticia le impacto

-si, eso creo- dijo Sasuke secamente

-hola Hinata-Chan- saludo Naruto dejando a la chica completamente roja

-ho….hol….hola…Na….Naruto-Kun

-jeje tenia días de no oírla tan trabada- dijo Ino- talvez porque lleva días de no ver a Naruto- por un momento creí que Hinata iba a caer descompuesta pero pudo aguantar

-creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos Naruto-

-NO, nosotras venimos por Sakura no se preocupen ya nos vamos- dijo jalándome a mi y a Hinata la cual no había salido de su shock

-hasta luego Naruto, dejen todo en orden si van a salir- trate de decir mientras me llevaban

-hay una cosa que se llama educación por lo menos te hubieras despedido de Sasuke-Kun por darle honor a ella ¿no crees?-me regañaba mientras caminábamos por Konoha

-si pero el no se merece que sea educada, todo lo contrario-

-¿y que tal es vivir con el Uchiha en tu casa?

-pensé que ya no te interesaba nada de él

-tienes razón mi único amor es Sai pero no puedo negar que me da curiosidad, viví enamorada de él durante años y nunca lo logre conocer lo suficiente-

-supongo…-

-¿Negi ya lo sabe?-

-al fin saliste de tu shock Hinata-dijo la rubia mientras reía

-ha…hai-contesto Hinata con un leve sonrojo

-si ayer le conté-

-¿y no intento incendiar tu casa?

-no, se comporto mas tranquilo de lo que creí

-¿Sasuke-Kun sabe que salen juntos?-

-no tiene porque, Ino

-creo que esto se tornara muy divertido- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

-¿sabias que eres macabra?- dije acercándome mas a Hinata

-gomen, pero no creo que sea divertido estoy ca…casi segura que muchas personas saldrán heridas por esto-

-por supuesto que no Hinata yo no pienso doblegarme ante…

-discúlpeme que la interrumpa, pero espero que esto no sea una manera de retraer sus sentimientos-

-creo que mejor comamos-

Empecé a almorzar sin dejar de oír la voz de Hinata que era como mi conciencia haciéndome sentir culpable por engañarme a mí misma, terminamos de comer y Ino nos empezó a contar de Sai el cual a estas alturas todavía ni la vuelve a ver, ahora me siento tan tonta cuando oigo a Ino con sus falsas ilusiones acerca de Sai acordándome de que yo era igual (A: hasta ahora lo nota jiji) vi el reloj y ya eran las 4 de la tarde por lo que me dispuse a ir camino a mi casa llegue y abrí la puerta y no estabas, agarre el helado que quedaba de la tarde anterior y empecé a comerlo mientras veía televisión al rato escuche cuando abriste la puerta y pusiste las llaves en el tazón como de costumbre

-¿como puedes comer helado en pleno invierno?-preguntaste mientras hacías una mueca de desapruebo

-porque adoro los helados-dije tranquila

-ahora entiendo porque lo único que había en tu nevera eran helados- dijiste con una leve sonrisa

-no molestes la película esta interesante-

-¿mmm? ¿De que se trata?-preguntaste mientras te sentabas en el sillón individual

-de amor-

-tsk cursi-dijiste apoyando tu cabeza en la palma de tu mano que se encontraba puesta en el sillón

-entonces vete a dormir o contar ovejitas si no quieres verla-

-lo haría gustoso si no estuvieras sentada en lo que se supone que es mi cama-

-oh lo siento- dije levantándome de golpe- aun no me acostumbro jeje-sonreí apenada

-deberías de sonreír mas a menudo no te sienta nada mal-comentaste indiferente

-¿ah? E….e….-estaba al borde de caer otra vez en el colapso pero al parecer me halagaste lo cual casi me hace caer en un desmayo, pero tome fuerzas para no demostrar que aun me descontrolabas y dije- mira quien lo dice el señor que si sonríe que le puede quebrar la cara en pedazos-

-pues no lo dije como cumplido si no como sugerencia pequeña arrogante-decías mientras te acomodabas en "tu cama"

-si como sea- dije evitando otra pelea en la cual inevitablemente saldría perdiendo

Seguiste viendo la película mientras te ibas durmiendo lentamente ver como cabeceabas me provoco una leve risita que oíste

-¿y ahora de que te ríes eh?- preguntaste molesto

-no de nada mejor ignórame-

-como si fuera tan fácil- dijiste en un susurro

-¿Por qué no lo seria?-pregunte inocentemente

-e….e… demonios- te oí decir entre diente ¿estaba alucinando o Sasuke estaba nervioso?- pues porque no es fácil ignorar las molestias- me contestaste finalmente

-si supongo-dije un poco desilusionada por su respuesta pero aaaaaaaaaa Sakura entiende que no te debes dejar doblegar, ese fue el pensamiento que invadió mi mente y me dio animo para decir-pues ¿me inmajino que debe de ser muy placentero la casa de una molestia no?- conteste sarcásticamente

-ah esos son unos de lo sacrificios que debes de hacer para volver a Konoha creo-dijiste quitando tu mirada del televisor para volver hacia mi lo que provoco que hasta el helado que me estaba comiendo empezara a derretirse

-por cierto-dije apartando mi mirada de la suya para ver mi helado-¿que te hizo volver a Konoha?-

-es muy pronto para decírtelo-dijiste como disfrutando de un chiste personal

-jeje-

-¿mmm?-

-no solo que es irónico pensar que no puedas confiar en alguien que antes hubiese dado la vida por ti con tal de tenerte cerca o con tal de ver tu mirada de desprecio-dije mientras reía levemente

-¿antes?-

-si antes ahora no sacrificaría ni el helado que tengo en mis manos-conteste divertida

-tsk yo nunca dije que no confiara solo que es muy pronto-dijiste sentándote para verme mejor con tus ojos negros en los cuales me perdería toda mi vida si se me fuese permitido

-ja ni que fuera una niña-dije molesta

-quieres saberlo entonces-dijiste acercándote a mi

-Si- conteste decidida

-pues simplemente volví a Konoha por alguien

-¿y ese alguien es?

-esa persona e…

DING DONG

-dame un segundo voy a ver quien es-dije levantándome pero sin olvidar la conversación

-¡ja!-contestaste molesto-¿en esta casa tienen el tiempo medido para interrumpir o que?

-jeje-reí por tu pequeño berrinche mientras abría la puerta


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Me levante abrí la puerta para ver quien era nunca era tan visitada y solo en el día de hoy ya había tenido 3 visita, me relaje mas a ver que solo era el de la pizza pero desde que había llegado no pedí nada por lo que llame a Sasuke porque asumí que era él, pago todo y se sentó de nuevo en su "cama"

-y ¿me vas a decir? -

-ya se me quito la gana-

-pero…-

-no insistas porque no lograras hacer que te cuente- me advertiste mientras me ofrecías pizza

Agarre un trozo porque moría de hambre ya era de noche debido a que desde que me despedí de Ino y Hinata estuve dando vueltas sin sentido para no llegar a casa y verte

-bueno supongo que mejor me voy a dormir –dije levantándome

-buenas noches-

-jeje igual- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación simplemente me parecía mentira que Sasuke estuviera viviendo en mi casa todo era muy bello para ser cierto, entre en mi habitación y me puse la pijama lo mas rápido que pude y me hice un nudo de nuevo con las cobijas pensé que cuando te enteraras de lo mío con Neji y de la horrible manera en que te ibas a burlar de mi, me enrolle mas y me dormí al fin.

Me despertó un increíble aroma aparte de la molesta luz que entro en mi ventana me levante y me puse un camisón muy grande para que no se notara la indiscreta pijama que llevaba abrí la puerta y ahí estabas sentado comiendo mientras te terminabas de alistar

- Ohayô gozaimasu- salude tranquila 

-ohayo- contestaste si mirar-ahí deje un poco de desayuno para que no mueras en el intento tratando de hacerte algo ni tengas que molestar a nadie

-no soy inútil Sasuke- reproche

-como digas, vuelvo para el almuerzo-

-¿MMM?, no de… demo no te puedes ir así no mas yo te tengo que cuidar Uchiha-

-no gracias no lo necesito-

-no lo hago por que lo necesites si no porque fue lo que dijo Tsu...-

-Sakura por favor no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo, aparte ayer me dejaste solo toda la tarde-dijiste interrumpiéndome

-pero eso era porque te quedaste con Naruto-Kun así que no lo sentí necesario-

-¿Qué te hace creer que semejante dobe va a poder cuidarme?-preguntaste burlón-además si me quisiera ir ya lo hubiese echo-

-como eres un ser tan cambiante y no se sabe que quieres o no- respondí tranquila

-entonces acompáñame si tanto desconfías de mi-dijiste agarrando las llaves

-¿ah? Pe…per…pero como.... ¿es decir lo dices en serio? -

-si Sakura lo digo en serio y esque realmente ya voy tarde y detesto la impuntualidad así que si la única alternativa es que vengas conmigo no me queda de otra-me dijiste impaciente

-esque Sasuke…-

-¡hay Sakura por Kami!-dijiste histérico luego pusiste la llaves en el buró de nuevo cerraste los ojos respiraste pusiste las manos sobre mis brazos y dijiste-mira yo sé que no quieres ir sé que es tu obligación y la única razón por la que iras Será porque no me puedes abandonar como tu misión pero onegai ve y cámbiate rápido porque me tengo que IR YA-

-ha…hai-dije mientra corría para hacer todo lo mas rápido que podía agarre las ropa me bañe y Salí

-lista- dije casi muriendo

-ya era hora- me agarro de brazo y me saco del apartamento casi que volando

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije mientras casi que corríamos por las calles de Konoha

-a ver a una persona- dijiste deteniéndote

-mmm ¿Quién es?

-una que seguramente se arto de esperarme puesto que no esta por ninguna parte- decía mientras movías tu cabeza a todos lados buscando a esa persona

-ahora todo es mi culpa-

-si tu lo afirmas yo no te lo niego-decías mientras te volteabas para estar frente a mi

-yo no lo estaba afirmando te lo estaba reprochan…-

-SASUKE KUN-oí la voz de una chica que te callo encima guindadose a tu cuello por tu espalda

-¿estas loca o que? por poco me votas –dijiste dándome la espalda para volverla a ver a ella

-gomen nasai Sasuke Kun pero te extrañe mucho, tenia tiempo de no verte-

-fueron solo 2 días- dijiste resignado

-si pero mi costumbre era verte diario y ahora solo cada vez que se te ocurra es muy injusto-dijo haciendo un puchero de reproche- aparte tengo que vivir con esos 2 y miles de guardias de Konoha vigilándonos ¡yo sabia que venir a Konoha no era una buena idea!-

-nadie los obligo a venir-

-eres un malagradecido tras que venimos como buenos compañeros nos desprecias- dijo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

-¿por cierto como están los demás-

-bien Sasuke Kun solo que están al borde de una crisis por estar encerrados –decía divertida volviéndose para ver a Sasuke

-si me eso creo-

-pero por suerte a mi si me dejaron venir-dijo lanzándose otra vez a Sasuke el cual no se la quito de encima lo cual me dejo atónita

-¿mmm ella de donde salio?- dijo mirando sobre el hombro de Sasuke

Sasuke que la quito suavemente sujetándola por la cintura mientras se volvía

-ella se llama Sakura era mi compañera de equipo cuando éramos mas jóvenes-

-¿y que hace aquí?-

-le toca cuidarme-

-mmm ¿ella es la mocosa con la que vives?

-si-

-no soy una mocosa-dije al fin

-no me interesa, solo sé que estas cuidando a MI Sasuke Kun y eso no me agrada por lo que te diré que no se te ocurra hacerle nada-

-por favor no seas ridícula no me interesa hacerle nada a "tu Sasuke Kun"-dije imitando su voz

-que bien que entendiste el echo de que es mío-

-Karin yo se que últimamente haz tenido un encierro y eso pero no era para que te afectara tanto solo fueron dos días- dijiste irónicamente

-Sasuke Kun-

-ya no la molestes, ella solo hace su trabajo-dijiste hablándole como si fueras su padre

-si lo que sea-

Solo sonreíste de lado con prepotencia como era común en el Uchiha, luego te sentaste con ella en una de las bancas del parque en que no encontrábamos y yo solo me senté que la banca de al lado evitando tener que oír a esa loca que tenias por… ¿novia? sentí un dolor de la nada en mi corazón pero decidí ignorarlo y puse atención al dolor de estomago que tenia por hambre

-Sasuke-dije interrumpiendo tu amena conversación con Karin

-no vez que estoy hablando con él -dijo desde la otra banca

-Karin que no la fastidies, ¿Qué sucede?-

-creo que iré a comprar un hot dog a puestito que esta en la esquina porque ya no aguanto el hambre-

-si claro no huiré tranquila-

-no eso lo sé porque iré a el puestito ya que de ahí te puedo ver –ya que no se encontraba a mas de 50 metros

-jeje ve tranquila- dijiste mostrando una sonrisa encantadora no muy común en ti

-o…OK, jeje- dije poniéndome roja como tomate lo cual no paso desapercibido por Karin la cual te llamo de inmediato

Me fui tranquilamente hasta el puestito y pedí un hot dog me lo entregaron y empecé a buscar como loca mi cartera pero por desgracia no la encontraba

-DEMONIOS LA PERDI- grite histérica y cuando iba a decirle llena de vergüenza al vendedor que no traía dinero vi. una mano pagando y reaccione de inmediato

-Sasuke no es nece…-

-debes de ser menos descuidada-

-Neji-dije avergonzada-

-y si para tú mala suerte no soy Sasuke-

-no Neji no pienses mal, es porque ando cuidando a Sasuke- dije señalando donde se encontraba

-a ya, ¿y esa chica?-

-ni idea al parecer es su novia-conteste un poco cabizbaja

-a si ahora la recuerdo, ella fue la que te mencione cuando me contaste de que el estaba aquí, venia con Sasuke y 2 tipos mas-

-oh…-y sin querer reí melancólicamente por lo bajo

-¿mmm?-

-no, esque nunca me creí llegar a Sasuke con novia y muchos menos a mi cuidando sus citas

-supongo que porque tu eras la chica con la que tenia la cita en tu inmajinacion ¿no?-

-ah… este…-me trabe y no pude decir nada a veces era desquiciante la manera como Neji decía las cosa tan tranquilo y su sinceridad simplemente era ahh nose ni como decirlo

-¿y porque compras comida en la calle ya te quedaste completamente pobre?

-no Sasuke me saco casi a patadas del apartamento por lo que no tuve tiempo de nada-dije casi llorando

-ahh cada día que pasa me molesta mas pensar en que viva contigo…-dijo mirando el cielo

-je jeje los celos son divertido en ti-decía mientras mordía mi hot dog

-¿no estoy celoso solo me preocupo por tu seguridad?-dijo volviendo la cara molesto

-bueno señor seguridad gracias por hacerlo porque eso me hace ver que te importo bastante-conteste divertida al ver que podía ganar de cualquier manera

-e yo no di… bueno si…pero esque…-empezó a ponerse nervioso

-oh valla el genio hyuuga nervioso es increíble ver mi poder –dije burlándome

-por su puesto que no nadie ejerce poder en mí de ningún tipo-dijo en tono de superioridad

-oh que mal porque ya me había empezado a ilusionarme pensando en como sacar provecho de ello-dije mientras jugaba con unos de sus perfectos mechones de cabello

-mmm que mal Haruno porque te ilusionaste en vano- dijo alejándose un poco de mi ya que me puse a centímetros de él

-¿seguro?-dije rozando mis labios con los suyos lo cual producio un leve sonrojo en él

-s..si-

-mmm ¿y se puede saber el porque de el rubor?

-porque es…estamos en media calle y … no es muy co… común que tu…tu…-

-¿Qué yo?- dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-no se-

-vez que si tengo poder-dije ya dejando mi voz seductora

-si si lo que sea, prefiero no llevarte la contraria-

-porque ganaré-

-no porque eres muy necia y no pararas hasta que me resigne y te diga que si- dijiste mostrando una leve sonrisa

Solo hice una mueca y le saque la lengua al ver mi reacción infantil su sonrisa se hizo mas notoria pero la verdad nunca le he visto reír mucho luego me acerco un poco mas tomándome por la cintura para luego besarme no era un beso muy común en Neji era un beso posesivo era como para demostrar que yo era suya ¿pero a quien?, para ser sincera siempre había besado muy bien pero ese día se lucio el encanto en el que me tenia hizo que botara mi hot dog lo cual le provoco una sonrisa de orgullo pero sin dejar de besarme pero para mi desdicha el aire empezó a escasearse y me soltó se acerco a mi oído y dijo

-creo que te quedaste sin comer después de todo-dijo seductoramente

-no hay problema, solo diré que es culpa del Uchiha- dije embobada sin soltarme de sus brazos

-el cual no deja de verte como idiota-dijo alejándose un poco de mi para que pudiera volver a ver ahora mi pregunta era contestada quería demostrarle a Sasuke que era suya

Me volví pensando que era paranoia de Sasuke pero me di cuenta de que tenia razón Sasuke no quitaba su mirada de nosotros y Karin a su lado sonriente como nunca

-jeje creo que lo mejor es ir a ver que necesita- dije nerviosa

-te acompaño dijo tomándome por la cintura y caminando conmigo

-"es_to no me agrada en lo mas mínimo" _pensaba mientras sonreía nerviosa


	7. Chapter 7

holaaaa muchas gracias por todos lo reviews y las recomendaciones...y si yo tambien amo ver a Sasuke celoso merece sufrir de vez en cuando y espero que les guste el cap muchas gracias

dejen reviews byeeee

Cap 7

Camine con Neji agarrandome por la cintura hasta donde se encontrabas con cara de pocos amigos cuando llegamos te levantaste de inmediato

-Sakura ya nos vamos-dijiste con voz de mando

-pero Sasuke Kun solo estuvimos como una hora juntos-dijo Karin triste

-si fue lo suficiente para saber lo que necesitaba y hasta lo que no- dijiste mirándome con una vista penetrante

-¿en serio Uchiha? Porque parece que te llevaste una muy mala impresión por tu cara-dijo Neji retándolo

-no simplemente esque ciertos fenómenos interrumpieron mi tranquila tarde-

-a que lastima porque desde que volviste a Konoha TODOS en la aldea estaremos como tus leales sirvientes intentando que te sientas bienvenido- dijo soltándome para ponerse frente a Sasuke

-entonces porque no empiezas por desaparecerte de mi vista para empezar a sentir aire puro-dijiste finalmente molesto

-oh le molesta al….-

-NEJI- dije intentando salir de la incomoda situación

Neji se tranquilizo y se puso a mi lado tratando de mantener la compostura que no era muy normal que el perdiera

-gomen nasai Sakura-dijo haciéndote entender que la disculpa no era en lo absoluto para ti

-no hay problema- le dije dirigiéndole la sonrisa mas dulce que pude para que se tranquilizara

-etto sumimasen pero yo creo que lo mejor esque me valla ya para que no se preocupen por mi- dijo Karin- SAYOUNARA SASUKE KUN- grito mientra se alejaba de nosotros y el solo le respondió con una seña en la mano

-creo que lo mejor esque vallamos a casa Sasuke-te propuse tratando de hacer que te alejaras de Neji

-como desees Sakura vamos a "nuestra casa"-dijiste mientras ponías una mano en mi espalda para que avanzara

OK no fue una buena idea ya que volvió hacer que Neji saliera de si y me hiciera estremecer al oír que era NUESTRA CASA

-JA que te hace creer que es la casa de ustedes lo que yo sé esque sigue siendo la casa de Sakura tu solo estas ahí de mmm déjame pensar como decirlo para no decir que eres un arrima…

-HUESPED­-grite para que Neji no provocara un homicidio-Sasuke es un huésped en mi casa, creo que esa la palabra que buscas-dije mas tranquila y mirando a Neji con reproche

-bueno entonces vamos a la casa Sakura- dijiste casi empujándome suavemente

-tranquilo Uchiha que yo los voy acompañar, yo no soy tan mal educado de dejar ir a MI NOVIA sola…

-no estoy pintado-dijiste mientras empezabas a caminar junto a mi y Neji

-no pero tu eres mas peligroso que todos los maleantes de Konoha, prefiero confiar a Sakura a un chimpancé antes que a ti- contesto Neji tranquilo

-si no ha muerto siendo tu novia y bajo tu protección ya nada la mata Hyuuga-

-YA SE CALLAN LOS DOOOOOOOOOOOOS, ¡por Kami nunca pensé que hubiese algo peor que tú y Naruto juntos pero esto supera todas mi expectativas! Aparte yo se me cuidar sola soy una Ninja no una damisela en peligro – dije resucitando a la Sakura histérica de cuando tenia 12 por suerte hizo efecto se estuvieron callados el resto del camino

Llegamos a mi casa al fin y abrí la puerta entrando Sasuke cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Neji

-¡Sasuke!- te dije en manera de regaño mientras abría la puerta

-¡Qué el no vive aquí!-

-¡si pero es mi novio!-

Neji al oír eso y ver como abría la puerta sonrío victorioso

-bueno Sakura supongo que hasta luego-dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme le di un beso corto para poder decirle -¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar? Hoy si tengo con que y te podré hacer algo que no sea instantáneo

-pero…-

-vamos Neji muy pocas veces se presentara la oportunidad-dije avergonzada por ser tan torpe

-OK dijo entrando a mi casa dirigiéndose a la cocina conmigo se apoyo en una de las paredes y pregunto-¿Sakura… sabes cocinar?

-¡por supuesto que sé!- dije animada

-je jeje en serio ¿y que sabes hacer?- Pregunto burlándose

-e…e… pues… Naruto Kun me enseño ramen dije apenada

-eso no cuenta-dijiste como si de un juego se tratase mientras yo Moria de la vergueza pensando en como era posible pensar en llegar a tenerme como esposa en un futuro

-pues talvez pueda hacer una sopa o algo así-

-la sopa esta bien-dijiste acercándote a mi para darme un pequeño beso y coger un tazón para ayudarme hacer el almuerzo

Hicimos el almuerzo mientras veías la televisión y de vez en cuando nos observabas a nosotros después de un rato todo estaba listo y servido en la mesa para ti, Neji y yo

-Itadakimasu- dije mientra empezaba a comer con ustedes al los lados de la mesa ya que yo estaba en la cabecera y mi mesa solo era para 4 personas

-¿Neji se puede saber porque decidiste almorzar sopa?

-porque no te quería complicar tanto

-pero yo quería hacer algo especial que tu quisieras no algo para que yo no me complicara-dije haciendo un puchero

-tranquila Sakura no es necesario que te compliques mucho-

-pero…-

-ya Sakura de todos modos ni que fuera un príncipe para lucirte tanto- dijiste arto de la conversación

-no pero él hace miles de cosas por mi y yo nunca se las compenso- dije bajando un poco la cara al pensar la clase de molestia que yo era para Neji y tras de eso yo nunca había logrado corresponderle por completo el sentimiento que el tenia hacia mi

Neji agarro mi cara para que lo viera a las ojos y me dijo- todo me lo has compensado cada vez que sonríes mas bien yo te debo miles-luego se levanto agarro las cosas y las puso en la pila las lavo y se despidió de mi disculpándose diciéndome que Hiashi lo mataría si no llega para su entrenamiento

Lo acompañe a la puerta y lo despedí luego la cerré y llegue a la cocina y estabas lavando los platos tranquilamente

-¿ya se fue tu novio?-

-si-tome una silla y me senté esperando lo peor

-nunca creí que terminarías con el Hyuga-

-si yo tampoco creí que llegara a ser novia de Neji-dije un poco desilusionada

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-

-no es que a veces me siento un poco culpable por que él a echo demasiado por mi-

-¿es tu novio no es lo normal?-

-hai pero él sabe muchas cosas y hace muchas cosas que ninguna persona haría por mí-

-je no tienes ni idea de que serian capaz las personas de hacer con tal de estar cerca de ti-dijiste pensativo

-el punto es que Neji me salvo de algo a lo cual no veía manera pero llego como mi ángel y por eso es mi novio porque pensé que alguien tan maravilloso como él me ayudaría a olvidar…-pensé mas en lo que estaba a punto de decirte y reflexione-es decir él me quiere mucho y yo sé que se merece algo mejor-

-hmp desde cuando te volviste así ¿Por qué te das lastima?

-no es eso es… olvídalo Sasuke no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo dibujara-

-no soy un dobe Sakura-luego sonreíste un poco- ese es Naruto-

-je jeje supongo, sabes honestamente detesto que volvieras a Konoha mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero a la vez me alegra, realmente ese dobe, como tu lo llamas, te necesitaba, el te quiere mucho, ¡eres su mejor amigo! Y no tienes idea de lo impotente que sentía al tu estar lejos de él y no tener a quien fastidiar-

-si…creo que para lo único que sirvió irme de aquí fue destrozar la vida de las personas e inclusive la mía-dijiste perdiendo tu mirada al suelo

-no lo creo tanto algo bueno debió de pasarte ¿no?-

-que bueno me va a pasar viviendo con Oroshimaru-

-no sé…por ejemplo una chica… supongo que a tu novia la conociste donde el-dije al fin con un poco de ira

-¿novia?-

-hai, o que la chica con la que estabas en el parque me vas a decir que es tu hermana perdida porque ella se veía completamente enamorada de ti-dije levantándome de la mesa para caminar hacia el sillón de la ira que nació de la nada en mi

-talvez ella de mi pero eso no significa que yo de ella si-dijiste siguiéndome

-pero para ser una simple admiradora más en tu vida la tratabas muy bien-

-¿bien?

-si no mal recuerdo tu tratabas de manera fría y seca a las chicas que andaban detrás de ti-

-si pero Karin se puede decir que es mas una amiga que una admiradora para mi-

-oh-dije de manera triste

-¿Sakura?

-Sasuke ahora que lo recuerdo creo que tengo que ir donde Ino, asta luego-dije cabizbaja

-¿y me vas a dejar solo?

-creo que ya estas grandecito para tener miedo a estar solo-dije con una sonrisa fingida

Salí de la casa lo mas rápido que pude ya no quería saber nada mas de ti como era posible que nunca me llegaste a ver ni tan siquiera como una amiga como era posible que yo todavía te amara como la jovencita que te conoció como era posible que te amara de la manera incondicional que lo hacia por alguien de la que nunca fui ni su amiga estaba harta realmente harta de ti te quería lejos lo mas posible así que frene en seco y me devolví hacia mi casa para gritarte lo mucho que te quería ver muerto llegué y abrí la puerta de golpe para decirte lo mucho que te odiaba

-¿estas bien?-preguntaste con tu voz indiferente

-genial, perfecto por lo mismo me acabo de dar cuenta que yo no merezco esto…-

-¿mmm?-pronunciaste levantado una ceja y volviéndote hacia mi

-SI ya no merezco sufrir por ti, ya no quiero que me hieras con tus palabras ¡YA SUFRI 4 AÑOS! No mas, no te quiero en mi vida te quiero LEJOS MUY LEJOS VETE

-se te olvida que es orden de tsunade-dijiste tranquilo

-que me importa, si es así ya no soy mas Ninja pero lárgate de mi casa-

-¡que no puedo! ¿Como te hago entender? Ve y habla con Tsunade tú y por cierto ¿ahora que te hice?

-¿Qué? No te parece suficiente largarte de Konoha dejándome como un estorbo humillarme todo el tiempo que te amé como una loca y ¿quieres saber porque le debo tanto a Neji? Porque el hizo que por lo menos dejara de llorar todos los días por ti, porque el hizo que no buscara una manera de casi matarme para estar junto a ti ¡casi muero Uchiha! llorando y sufriendo por un amor del cual NUNCA FUI NI SU MALDITA AMIGA-dije ya con mi ultimo aliento, no aguate mas y las lagrimas empezaron a salir

-¿y porque no le hacemos un altar a Neji?

-porque si pudiera hacerlo lo haría con tus huesos por ser la clase de basura que eres-grite histérica- tu solo eres un estorbo cuando mi vida estaba bien y me convencí de olvidarte y me resigne vuelves a Konoha a desacomodar mi pequeño cuento de hadas en proceso y peor, si fuera que solo a mi me hiciste daño pero a Naruto lo humillaste siempre y esa es la persona que mas aprecio te tiene, porque a mi se me olvido como demonios amar el día que me destruiste el corazón ahora lo único que puedo sentir por ti es ODI…-

-¡YA BASTA!-dijiste pegándome contra la pared-dime que soy una basura, un traidor todo te lo acepto porque tienes razón, pero te pido que nunca me digas que me odias-gritaste

-¿y quien te dijo que en eso no tengo razón? si es lo que siento-dije secamente

Tus manos se deslizaron por la pared hasta soltarme de mi prisión y quedar a tus lados subiste la mirada y me viste a lo ojos directo esta mirada era firme pero no de superioridad era simplemente decisiva

-creo que ahora si es el momento…. ¿quieres saber porque volví a Konoha? –

-no me interesa solo quiero que te largues de mi ca…-no pude seguir hablando porque unos labios fríos chocaron contra mi boca mis ojos estaban como platos no podía creer que me estabas besando era algo…maravilloso tus labios empezaron a hacer presión para que no escapara de ti lo cual intente inútilmente porque tus manos agarraron mis muñecas para que dejara de empujarte pero luego desistí y empecé a cerrar mis ojos suavemente simplemente seguí tu juego, abrí mi boca al sentir que querías explorar y así lo hiciste para luego dejarme jugar un poco con tu lengua, realmente besabas exquisito y no quería soltarte pero tu lo hiciste lo cual me dejó desconcertada

Te acercaste a mi oído y dijiste suavemente-volví por ti-

¿Qué debía hacer? No se ¿que quería hacer? Es muy obvio correr pegando gritos por todo Konoha diciendo miles de veces SASUKE ME BESO, SASUKE VOLVIO POR MI, pero recupere la cordura y volví a verte para toparme con unos ojos llenos de ternura, aun tenias mis muñecas agarradas

-pero…no tiene…lógica-

-nunca te tome en cuenta porque lo único que me interesaba era mi vengaza sabia que terminaría haciendo algo en lo que si te acercaba a mi terminarías sufriendo pero igual terminaste sufriendo, créeme era desesperante que me buscaras y tener que rechazarte-

-pe…-

-sé que no es lógico y merezco que me deteste pero…lo único que sé es que estoy aquí porque ya no soporto estar lejos de ti porque te amo

-¿te amo?

-si Sakura-me dijiste acomodándome el mechón que estaba en mi cara soltando mis muñecas-te amo por eso te pido que no me digas que me odias porque eso me puede doler mas que si me clavaras 70 000 espadas

Te miré por un momento desconcertada empecé a oír mi corazón el cual latía con fuerza invadiéndome de felicidad por lo cual sonreí inconcientemente y al ver mi sonrisa hiciste lo mismo

-Sasuke yo... yo también ¡NEJI!- demonios porque tenia que oír mi mente, cuando oía mi corazón todo estaba perfecto pero maldita razón y lo único que hice fue huir hacia mi cuarto para alejarme de ti

Oí cuando tocaste mi puerta pero me envolví entre las cobijas

-Sakura por favor abre-dijiste tranquilo

-déjame sola-

-pero Sakura por favor-

-que me dejes-

-lo último que quería era alarmarte, de verdad quiero hablar contigo-

-en estos momentos no puedo hablar no estoy cuerda-

-por favor no quiero perder tu amistad o por lo menos la que estaba empezando…yo…yo no soportaría perderte, ya no quiero perder a nadie mas-dijiste tristemente por lo que me levante y abrí la puerta tenias tu cabeza apoyada en ella por lo que te asombraste cuando abrí

-que… ¿que se supone que quieres que haga?-pregunte agresivamente- ¿Cómo se supone que quieres que reaccione ante esta situación eh Uchiha?- dije un poco alterada

-pues…no tengo idea-dijiste tranquilo

-¿Qué querías que corriera a tus brazos?-dije empezando a entender mi ira- pues no, simplemente ya no…aparte Neji el es…alguien muy importante y al cual quiero…-dije pensando en porque demonios estaba haciendo esto

-pero no a quien amas-

-ja! ¿Y quien te hace creer que ese eres tu? Por favor Uchiha olvídate de nuestra infancia eres tema superado…hace mucho tiempo deje de sentir…-eso lo decía porque realmente así era el día que nos desprecio a Naruto y a mi en la cueva de Oroshimaru fue la ultima estocada que necesitaba para que mi corazón empezara a sentir rabia, para volverme fría y olvidar por completo la estupida idea de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos…simplemente no se lo merecía…simplemente tanto dolor algún día tenia que explotar…y lo hizo en rabia pura en casi odio

-no… honestamente si soy yo o no me da igual-dijiste con la maldita prepotencia que solo los Uchihas podían tener

-pues me alegra y mucho que solo haya sido un juego todo lo que acabas de decir-que mas querías que pensara después de lo que acabas de decir

-¿juego?-dijiste burlonamente-es increíble ver que aun sigues siendo una niña aunque no quieras- ¿Qué se burlaba de mí? Ahora si ya estaba Arta me dispuse para entrar a mi cuarto con toda la intención de darte un portazo en la cara asta que me detuviste la puerta con tu mano como si nada

-se nota lo poco que me conoces, yo nunca juego Sakura-dijiste muy serio-simplemente no me interesa porque si ya me olvidaste me encargare de re enamorarte y si aun sigo ahí haré lo que sea necesario para despertar el sentimiento de nuevo-dijiste tan seguro que me estremeció

-pues suerte, porque no creo que lo logres por mas seguro que estés-dije tratando de sonar burlona y no embelezada

-hoy al verte con Neji me di cuenta que no me daré la oportunidad de perderte-dijiste frustrado ahí esta Sasuke olvido todo su orgullo y se declaro por un ataque de celos ¡es increíble lo celoso que era Sasuke!

-¿eso es todo verdad? ¿ Como no lo note?... es una simple pelea de orgullo y yo soy el trofeo Neji te quito tu juguetito ¿por eso ahora peleas por el verdad?-dije incrédula

Volviste un poco lo ojos en seña de resignación-piensa lo que quiera y pelea todo lo que se te antoje no voy a gastar mas fuerzas convenciéndote de algo a lo que siempre hallaras manera de evitar, además todo lo que dices es de dientes para afuera- dijiste soltando la puerta para ir al sillón

Si eso si logro sacarme ya de mi paciencia-TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dije llena de rabia

Sonreíste de lado- del odio al amor hay un paso-dijiste para acomodarte mejor

-pero no cuando se cruzo del amor a odio antes- refunfuñe

-entonces piensa que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-

-Ag. Eres un…-seria inútil algo encontrarías para ganarme por lo que tire la puerta para ir a "dormir" lo cual obviamente no logre hacer


End file.
